


His Boy

by Odalis88



Series: Kinkiness Ensues - You were warned! [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: Agron returns home after a stressful work week to a note from Master, asking to see him. He can submit and obey, or relax with his boyfriend on the couch and watch a movie. Is it any surprise he chooses to submit?





	

“Oh, come on, Agron! Remember when we used to shut down the clubs? I refuse to believe my brother, the big, tough cop, has gone soft on me. It’s barely 10! On a Friday!”

I groan as I park in my driveway, take my cell off speaker, and amble slowly up the porch steps. “I’m as tough as ever. I just choose to expend my energy chasing down criminals instead of getting shit-faced. I had a long week and I just want to sleep for the next three to four years.” A relaxing massage wouldn’t go amiss either. Maybe I’ll ask Nasir for one before going to bed.

Duro growls in my ear as I pull out my keys and unlock the door. “I never see you anymore, dickhead. We can hang out for an hour and we don’t even have to get drunk. Well, _you_ don’t have to. I probably will.”

As I hang my keys on the hook next to the door, I see a plain white envelope taped on the wall at eye-level. On it is written one word: _Boy_.

Duro is still trying to persuade me, but I tune him out as I prop the phone up against my ear and shoulder and extract the envelope’s contents. 

_Boy-_

_I can see how stressed you’ve been lately. I know what a toll your job takes on you and that it’s the reason why we haven’t seen each other in so long. I’m going to remedy that – claim what’s mine and take away the tension of this past week._

_If you decide to submit to me, power off and store your cell phone now. I want no distractions and demand your full and undivided attention. Then strip naked, assume the position, and wait for me. Eyes downcast until I address you._

_If you do not want to see me, you can always curl up on the couch with your boyfriend and watch one of those damned romantic comedies you pretend not to like._

_Hope to see you soon-  
Master_

“Agron!” I jump as Duro shouts in my ear. “Am I talking to myself?”

“Fuck…uh, no. Sorry.” My brain works fast despite the fact that my blood is now pumping and rushing in the direction of my groin. “Something’s just come up,” I palmed my sudden erection. “I gotta go now. Maybe we could have dinner on Sunday? The three of us?”

“Sure, bring the little man. Sunday works for me. Maybe we can hit a bar after we eat?”

“We’ll see. I really have to go now. We’ll talk sometime Sunday to hash out the details. And don’t call my boyfriend ‘little man’ again. You think you’re being funny, but he really hates that.” I refrain from adding, _Plus, if you saw my man’s dick, you’d never call him_ little _anything_. As close as my brother and I are, there are some things we definitely _don’t_ need to share. 

I hang up without waiting for a response and reread Master’s note. On one hand, I’m exhausted and would love to do nothing more than cuddle up with Nasir and fall asleep on him while he watches a movie. 

My thickening shaft has other ideas, however. It _has_ been ages since I’ve seen him, and I know he’d be happy to see me too. 

A door slams upstairs, reminding me I need to make a quick decision. I’ve learned the hard way in the past that if I take too long, the choice will be taken out of my hands. Nasir will come down and I won’t see Master at all that night. 

The thought of not seeing him makes up my mind. I turn off my phone, put it in my pants’ pocket, and take special care to unload and safely store my gun in a drawer. I wait for him exactly as he requested, naked, sitting on my heels with my knees spread and my hands resting on my thighs, and my eyes on the floor. 

More noises issue from upstairs while I wait. I imagine Master preparing for me and my cock continues to fill. I don’t even think of touching myself, though I’m aching. 

It seems like ages, but was really only a couple minutes before Master descends the stairs. He stands in front of me. All I can see are his jeans and bare feet. He strokes my hair before gently lifting my chin to meet his tranquil expression. 

“My beautiful Agron. I’m glad to see you, boy. I missed you.”

I can’t help but smile up in contentment. “I missed you too, Master.” He looks so sexy in those low slung jeans, his chest bared, his black hair loose. 

“You’ve been very stressed lately. Has someone been giving my boy trouble at work?” He continues stroking me with his free hand, my hair, my face… it’s very soothing and already easing the tension in my shoulders.

“No one in particular. It’s just this one case. I’m sorry, Master, but I can’t talk about an ongoing investigation.”

“Of course.” He pulls a metal collar from behind his back and I fight not to grin. I know what the metal means. Master doesn’t speak as he encircles my neck with the cool metal, or when he produces a small padlock to secure it in place. I belong to him until he removes it. The thought sends pleasurable shivers down my spine. 

He threads the tiny silver key to my padlock onto a length of thin black cord and ties it around his neck to hang between his nipples. In a way, that’s as much a symbol of his belonging to me as my collar is one of my belonging to him. 

“Follow me, boy. I’m going to take away the stress.”

Master leads me to the backyard and despite myself, I pause before following him outside, stopping several feet short of the door. I knew the metal collar meant I’d be getting wet, but I expected a bath upstairs, not – 

“ _Now_ , boy.” His words are sharp and I push down my reluctance and step outside into the brisk night air, cupping my sensitive sex. 

“Feet apart, hands behind your back,” he says, sounding exasperated with me. 

I obey instantly, flushing fiercely despite the cold. “I’m sorry, Master.” 

“Two for your hesitation and two for your poor form. If I tell you to go somewhere, I expect you to go at once. And I’ve told you before not to cover yourself. Every inch of you is mine, and I won’t have you hiding it from me or touching without permission. Do you understand why you will be punished?”

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, I forgot myself.”

He walks up to me and strokes down my chest, my stomach, until he reaches my wilting cock – softening both from the cold and from disappointing him. His warm hand encircles me and tugs, bringing me back to life. 

“You need to trust me, boy. Let go. It’s the only way I’m going to get you to fly. I would never let anything happen to you, never let anyone see you without your permission. You’re safe out here.”

I nod. “Yes, Master.”

He turns away from me and pulls the cover off our hot tub. After testing to make sure the temperature is just right, he steps out of his jeans and flicks the switch that turns on the strings of white Christmas lights strung up in our backyard, then lowers himself slowly into the steaming hot water. 

“Come on in, boy.”

Grateful to be warm again, I sank in eagerly, hissing as I went a little too fast. 

“Careful,” Master murmurs lazily. It was both his and Nasir’s kneejerk response when I did anything potentially dangerous or pain-inducing. 

I sit opposite him and mimic his posture, reclining with outstretched arms on the edge of the tub. I don’t know how long we relaxed like that, but a thought suddenly occurs to me.

“You planned this,” I blurt stupidly. He had to have prepared the hot tub hours in advance. “You knew we’d be seeing each other? That I’d agree?”

He smiled. “I _hoped_. I might have still come for a soak on my own if you said you’d rather be in bed.” His foot found my knee and moved teasingly up my thigh. “But I’m so glad you’re in here with me. Straddle me.” 

I obey, sitting lightly on his lap in the water, his big cock nestled in the crease of my ass. “You’re so beautiful, my boy, you know that? You’re perfect.” 

I refrain from rolling my eyes. I’m so far past perfect that I can’t even see it from where I’m sitting. 

As though he hears the rebuttal in my thoughts he adds, “Perfect for _me_.”

That makes me smile, leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Master’s hands explore my back slowly and I just melt into him. Eventually he moves south, his fingers kneading my ass and rubbing my pucker. 

“Did _he_ miss me?” Master asks, rubbing my hole firmly. 

“Yes, he missed you. He wants you inside.”

Master caresses me some more, never slipping more than an inch into me. “He’s a greedy little thing, isn’t he?” he comments. “Shall we go upstairs so I can feed him properly?”

“Yes, Master. Please.” My heart is pounding. I can’t believe a mere half hour ago I was dead on my feet. I feel more alive than ever when we’re together like this. 

“You’ll have your punishment first. Dry off and go to the playroom. I want you to wait for me on the spanking bench. Kiss me before you go.”

That makes me smile. “Happily, Master.” He cups my face as I lower my lips to his. He ends the kiss all too soon, and I pout at him. 

Master pinches my protruding lip gently between his thumb and forefinger. “Upstairs, boy.”

***

“Four. Count them for me.”

Master brings the crop down on the fleshy part of my ass. It gives me a jolt, but I don’t cry out as I began counting. He doesn’t overlap the strikes, which helps keep the pain to a minimum. The last one is the hardest, and I let out a small involuntary whimper. 

“You took that well, boy. I’m very proud of you.” He leans down and kisses my cheek. I turn my head, shamelessly seeking more kisses, which he obliges before applying a soothing ointment to my stings. He never let me hurt for very long, or without reason, and already I feel the ache dulling and sensitizing my skin. Now, when he runs his hand over my ass, I shudder in pleasure. 

“Thank you, Master.”

He walks to the large cabinet, puts away the crop, and produces a black prostate massager. I watch while he coats it liberally with lube and then hold my position as he slides it in me. 

“How does your greedy little hole like that?”

I grin coyly. “That’s one of his favorites.”

He reaches beneath me to grasp my cock, to feel the truth in my words. I’m hard as a rock. “I can tell.” He fits me with a harness, ensuring the massager doesn’t leave my body, before saying, “Follow me, boy.”

He leads me into our bedroom and has me lie face down on the bed, which is covered by a rubber sheet. There are no restraints, which surprises me a little. Without further ado, he climbs up and straddles my ass. I groan as Master turns on the toy in me, which buzzes to life at once, slamming me with pleasure from the inside and outside. He then rolls his hips, rubbing his cock between the seam of my cheeks. 

“You ready?”

Even though I have no idea what’s coming next, I answer without hesitation, “Yes, Master.” I’d do anything he wanted, I’m putty in his hands.

He grabs a bottle of lavender-scented oil from his nightstand, deposits a healthy dollop in his hand, and rubs his palms together to warm it, then proceeds to give me the most sensual massage of my entire life. 

“Oh, god,” I moan. “I was going to ask my boyfriend for one of these before bed. Thank you, Master.” He knew just what I needed.

“My pleasure, boy. You’ve earned it.” I could hear the smile in his voice. 

Nasir put himself through college by working as a masseur, so he’s given me more incredible massages than I can count. What makes this massage special, however, is that it’s the first one I’ve received from Master. 

I positively melt as Master’s talented hands move over my loosening muscles in a full body massage, leaving no part of me untouched. He pays special attention to my ass, nudging and playing with the prostate massager and leaving me a groaning, whimpering mess beneath him. 

“Flip over, my incredibly sexy boy.”

I obey, instantly missing the friction of the sheet against my straining cock, which now lies heavily against my lower stomach and twitches energetically when I meet Master’s gaze. “I love you.”

He smiles tenderly. “I know.”

My chest swells with emotion as he continues massaging my front. “It scares me sometimes, when I think how far I would go to protect you. You and Duro, you’re the only people in this world I would kill or die for.”

Master’s focus is on his hands, now stroking down my right arm. As with everything he does, he devotes his entire attention to what’s in front of him, especially when it’s me. “I wish I could protect you from the world. If you were my boy all the time, you would never leave this house. Then I’d know you’d never get shot at, or beaten up, or any of the horrible things that could happen at your job – that _have_ happened.”

“I do that for you,” I murmur. “With every sick fuck I get off the streets, it makes the world just that much safer for you. I don’t mind the risk.”

“You take my heart with you when you chase the bad guys. I’ll never forgive you if you die, especially if you’re doing so in protection of me. I’d rather take the hurt myself than see you suffer.”

“Ditto.”

A crease appears between Master’s eyes and he doesn’t meet my gaze. I know he can’t stand the danger aspect of my chosen career, but being a cop is my calling, and he wouldn’t ask me to quit even if he thought I’d obey the order. Some people are born to perform onstage, others are meant to be artists or doctors. I was put on this earth to protect and serve. 

I reach up and brush a tear from his cheek. I knew the evening had taken a turn he hadn’t intended. In his letter, Master said he’d take away my tension, but I had inadvertently added to his. 

Master catches my hand and places a kiss to my palm before climbing off the bed. He hands me a blindfold. “Put this on.” He waits for me to obey before pulling something out of his bedside table. “Lace your fingers together and place your hands behind your head. Don’t move them.”

My breathing hitches when I feel Master’s warm, oil-slick hand stroking my cock, giving it several sensual strokes before moving to cradle my sac in his palm. I hiss as he squeezes, just shy of painfully, and begins to wrap some kind of smooth rope around each of my balls and my cock, effectively creating a ring that will prevent any spontaneous ejaculation. 

“You look absolutely stunning, boy,” he said, satisfaction in his tone. “Just one more thing.”

The mattress dips as he leans over me, taking each nipple in his mouth briefly. Then, twin suctioning sensations make me arch off the bed. 

“You like that?” Master asks, flicking the nipple suckers and making me twitch in pleasure. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Right, now we’ll get on to the fun part.”

Smiling, I part my legs, giving him access so he can remove the harness and prostate massager, still buzzing at a low setting inside me. Instead he climbs on the bed and straddles me, the strong columns of his naked thighs bracketing my own. My breathing catches as he grinds down on my cock.

“Don’t move,” he reminds me in a sexy, hoarse whisper. “Don’t thrust. This is _my_ cock,” he grabs the cock in question, as though his words needed clarification.

“Yours, Master. I belong to you,” I manage to moan as his fingers work absolute magic on me. 

Then, without further ado, he impales himself and I cry out in shock. Master has never used me in such a way before. He moves agonizingly slowly and I grit my teeth in an effort not to thrust up. The urge is almost overwhelming. I wish I could watch him as he uses me for his own pleasure. 

In the agonizing pleasure building between us, I hadn’t realized I had spoken that last thought aloud until he whips off my blindfold and gazes fiercely at me. 

“You like that, boy? Me using you like a sexy toy to get myself off?” 

Before I have a chance to answer, he turns up the massager inside me and I let out an agonized moan. Between the vibrations and the pressure building behind the constricting rope, I feel like I might die from the pleasure. My hips jerk involuntarily, the instinct to thrust is taking over.

“Master, please!”

“Oh, god, that’s good,” Master groans, biting his lower lip. He raises up until the head of my cock is just barely in him. “If you can get me off hands-free, I’ll let you come tonight. Thrust, now!”

Placing my feet flat on the mattress, I obey, setting a brutally fast pace that makes him fall forward until he’s forced to brace himself against my chest. The key to my padlock swings between us and Master throws it behind him so it’s resting on his back. Then he tugs both nipple suckers off and presses the sensitized areas firmly. He swallows my cries with a passionate kiss. 

“I love you, I love you,” I chant, barely aware of what I’m saying. I have no idea how long we made love, it always seems like an eternity when it’s happening, but also like the blink of an eye when I realize he’s on the edge.

“Faster, keep going, I’m –” He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my head up, while the other hand aims his cock at my face. His hot release hits me a second later and I open my mouth to catch it. 

Our eyes meet and my heart swells to bursting. “I love you, Master.”

“I love you too, boy. You did so good for me. Now it’s your turn.”

Master moves down my body until he’s eye-level with my throbbing erection. Teasing fingertips play over the moisture leaking from the head before he tugs the end of one slip knot and releases the intense pressure. He presses on the base of the prostate massager and swallows me to the hilt. 

I climax instantly. When I’ve finished, Master crawls up my body and he kisses me sloppily, feeding me my own release and mixing it with his. He scoops up his cum that landed on my chest and neck, and surprises me by rubbing it over my face. That mild sting of humiliation, along with overwhelming scent of him and the vibrations still permeating my hole arouses me all over again.

“Dirty boy,” Master whispers affectionately, running his hand over my chest lightly, tracing my swollen nipples. “I like seeing you covered in my seed.” 

I feel a blush creeping up my face and neck. “I like it too,” I admit quietly.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips. Then he turns off the massager, rids me of the harness and toy, and removes the padlock and collar from around my neck. “Don’t get up,” he says softly before walking to the bathroom. 

Nasir returns a few minutes later. His hair is damp and he’s holding a wet washcloth and a dry hand towel. “How do you feel?” he asks as he begins to wash me carefully, starting with my face. 

“Boneless. Breathless. Wonderful.”

“Shall we talk about the ending there? I think you weren’t expecting it. What’s the first thing that comes into your head?”

“Hot.” I blush again and force the words out. “We’ve never really explored sensual humiliation, name calling. I don’t think I’d want to go too deep, but I liked what you called me and when you spread your cum over my face.”

“You didn’t like being outside though,” he observes, now drying me off with the hand towel. 

“I’m not all that into public exhibitionism.”

“We weren’t in public and there was no one else to see you. But I promise we’ll speak about it before it happens again. You’ll have some warning so you’re prepared. I quite liked skinny dipping with you.” He stands and throws both towels towards the bathroom. “Get up for a second, will you?” I do, and he removes the rubber sheet and lets me lie down again. I get comfortable, hold out my arms, and he crawls into them. 

“The hot tub part was nice,” I murmur into his hair. “I wouldn’t actually mind doing that again, it’s just the thought of someone seeing us isn’t a turn-on.”

“I see a taller fence in our future. Or maybe big bushes.”

“I could build a little structure around the hot tub,” I suggest. “Like a greenhouse with blinds. That way the moonlight could still come in.”

Nasir yawns. “That’s a good idea.”

I flip him over and spoon him from behind. I thought he’d fallen asleep, but a few minutes later he asks, “You’re off until Monday, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“What would you say to having a ‘Naked Weekend’? We could start exploring your new kink. I have a lot of ideas all of a sudden.”

I laugh and stroke Nasir’s lower stomach as he pressed back into my groin. “Sounds sexy. I promised Duro we’d all have dinner on Sunday. Aside from that, I’m all yours.”


End file.
